1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a worktable having an improved configuration for allowing the worktable to be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical worktables comprise a base and a plate fixed on top of the base and a plate slidably engaged on top of the base and movable toward and away from the other plate. In order to secure the plates on top of the base, a number of securing fasteners are required for securing the worktable members together. The base and the plates comprise a complicated configuration and may not be easily assembled and disassembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional worktables.